


The Flower and the sword

by SamuraiKanda



Series: Almavi-Yulma-Yuuvi Drabble Collection [3]
Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cuddling, DGM-Universe, Drabbles, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Trust, Yulma, YuuxAlma, female Alma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-05-31 20:15:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15127034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuraiKanda/pseuds/SamuraiKanda
Summary: my drabble collection for Yulma ;)





	1. Chapter 1

A gentle breeze brushes through her long hair while she stands with a basket outside in the garden and gazes with a smile at the azure-blue horizon. Deep in her heart she‘s praying for his save return since he‘d been called to serve the lord of these lands. Even though she‘s of lesser nobility she decided to follow him and live at his side. Shortly closing her eyes his words come back to her mind. „I‘ll be waiting, so please come back safe to me“ is she whispering these words right now, then he heads back into the house


	2. Chapter 2

For his first job he‘s assigned to go and appear at a ball. Seriously? Why the heck a ball? A hand resting on his forehead he closes his eyes, leans at the wall and listens to the classic music played within the great hall he is right now. A lot of young women hiding their faces behind a fan while gazing at him, but only one awakes his interest. „May I ask for this dance?“ is he asking right now a young woman with shimmering blue eyes that are quite fascinating. With a smile he leads her now onto the dance-floor and starts to dance with her


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Headcanon, where Alma is a bookworm ;)

Actually he loves book. His entire room is filled with classic novels and famous works from Ernest Hemingway to a compilation of William Shakespeares plays. Since he‘s currently an apprentice within a bookstore, he  simply has to laugh and shake his head when he notices the familiar face of his childhood friend showing up outside in order to pick him up once his working hours are over. Even though he tried once in a while to talk with Yuu about some of his favorite stories, he is still happy about the fact, Yuu is always at his side


End file.
